


A Monster From A Fairytale

by lanfraedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Slow Burn, he's honestly terrible to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanfraedo/pseuds/lanfraedo
Summary: You've been taken from your village, robbed of everything you've ever known. You weren't a criminal, so why had you been abducted by the First Order? And why was the monster called Kylo Ren, renowned murderer, treating you as if you were his pet?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Monster From A Fairytale

You felt yourself getting pulled down, your knees bruising at how hard they hit the floor. You opened your mouth to yell, but your sister put her hand over it, silencing you.

You looked into her eyes and the fear that was in them instantly stilled you. The both of you lay flat on the floor of your home, terrified as lights shined through the windows, casting ominous shadows across the room. The First Order. You were familiar with the organization but had never truly experienced any of the events that had happened on other planets across the galaxy. I mean, you had of course noticed the occasional storm trooper that would linger around your small village. 

You had figured that it was merely for something minimal like surveillance or perhaps they were looking for a wanted citizen. You guessed that you had been wrong though now, after waking up to screams. Outside your house was chaos. You flinched and shut your eyes, hoping that you were just having an awful nightmare. Among the stories that you’d heard of the First Order, you’d also learned of the grim ends the people that encountered them had come to.

But those individuals had committed a crime to warrant that sort of treatment. . .or so you had thought. 

Why was the New Order currently dragging innocent people from their homes and torching your village to the ground? 

You were too panicked to think straight. Your sister’s nails dug into your back, making you gasp. She looked at you, tears in her eyes, knowing that escaping the First Order was impossible. That meant that protecting you was impossible.

She’d go down with a fight though, she knew that very least. They, whoever the bastards would be, would have to pry you from her. When the both of your parents passed from the plague that wrecked your village, the both of you had lost almost everything. When your sister watched your parents’ bodies be taken away, clutching your wailing toddler self, she made a silent promise to herself and to you.

She’d protect you from anything that came your way, even if it killed her.

The both of you startled when the door of your home came crashing down. You screamed when a group of stormtroopers rushed in, weapons ready. Your sister still held you, glaring at the troopers, her teeth bared. Behind them, someone draped in nothing but black, walked in. The person towered above everyone and the mask they wore turned towards the both of you, still clinging to each other on the floor. The intensity of the creature’s stare bore into you, but your sister looked right back up at it, ready to fight.

“Grab them.” 

The voice that came from the figure, if you could even call it a voice, was even even more terrifying than the tall imposing figure. It was too loud and deep, distorted in every way. Like a monster from a fairytale, you thought to yourself. The troopers moved forward, snapping you back to reality.

They pulled at the both of you, their hands leaving bruises upon your arms. Your sister kicked and bit at them, refusing to let you go, but ultimately you were pulled from her. Screaming, you felt tears running down your face, your body going limp. The troopers dragged you away from her, your sister’s screaming resonating in your ears.

Then you heard it.

You had never heard a sound like it in your whole entire life and would end up wishing that you never had. 

Crackling. Unstable. Terrifying.

Whatever that awful thing was, some sort of sword (?), it cast the entire room in a red light. You craned your neck to look at the person in black, who moved forward. As he walked by you, the heat coming from his weapon hit you, and you wrenched yourself away from it, thrashing around in the arms of the trooper who held you. You heard some sort of distorted laugh and realized it had come from the person, no, monster that now stood before your sister. 

Your sister looked up at him, then you, and opened her mouth to say something. Everything happened in a matter of a flash of light, not even in an eyeblink.

Your mouth gaped as the monster in black swung his sword of fire at your sister’s neck, severing her head from her body. The sound of your sister’s body falling over echoed in your ears, along with the crackling, that fucking crackling, of the weapon that monster held. The crackling stopped just as quickly as it came, along with the red light that came from it.

The storm troopers still held you up, your knees having given up. Hanging from their arms, you stared down at your sister’s head, shocked into silence.

Then the realization came. 

You thrashed in the trooper’s arms, screaming, cursing, sobbing. The monster turned towards you now and you spat at it, spit landing perfectly on it’s mask. The monster cocked it’s head at you, and raised it’s arm. You felt your body go limp and your vision gave out, along with your consciousness. The monster took you from the trooper, scooping you up into his arms and carrying you from your home. 

Somewhere in the back of your unconscious mind, you bid a silent farewell to your home, your sister, and all you’d ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! author here! i wrote this back in june and figured i'd post it. let me know if you enjoy and if you'd like for me to continue it!


End file.
